


[IncorrectArashiQuotes] Derailed

by jade_lil



Series: Incorrect Arashi Quotes [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, JunBa - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Prompt :Nino : See? Unisex.Ohno : Maybe YOU need sex. I just had it a few days ago.Nino : No, Oh-chan... *spells* U-N-I-sexOhno : I wouldn't say no to that.





	[IncorrectArashiQuotes] Derailed

Sometimes, Nino honestly wants to hate their stylist.

Making him put on ridiculous set of costume is one thing, but the rest of Arashi - particularly Leader - noticing, is another.

He shrugs the pink jacket off and thrusts the darn thing right into Ohno's nose.

"See? Unisex," he says, pouting. Somewhere from his peripheral, he sees Jun trying to inconspicously hide his grin behind his borrowed manga, but failing. Nino ignores him.

Ohno shrugs but doesn't even bat an eyelid, doesn't even takes his gaze away from his phone. Nino knows he's still playing THAT game.

"Maybe YOU need sex," Ohno says, with a completely straight face. "It might help with your, um, mood. I just had it a few days ago." Ohno admits, like it's the most natural thing. Nino wonders whether how he should react.

Is he supposed to be jealous? Mad? Is Ohno trying to rile him up?

He blinks, trying to swallow back the emotion surging up to his throat.

"No, Oh-chan," he says, patiently. "it's U-N-I-sex," he spells the word, just to be clear, "meaning, girls and boys -" he adds, but Ohno cuts him off with a curt,

"I wouldn't say NO to that," Ohno says, lowly, but the way the edges of his mouth curls into that mischievous smile didn't escape Nino's attention.

He bites his lips and tries not to smile, though it's hard. Especially when Ohno chooses that moment to raise his face, catches Nino's gaze and gives Nino a wink that has Nino's inside clench with hunger.

He leans down till they're almost nose to nose, ignoring Jun's muffled groans in the background.

"Yeah?"

Ohno's grin is lazy and equal-parts shameless, and oh god, Nino wants him so badly it hurts.

"Yeah."

Nino grins and leans over to peck Ohno's nose.

"My place or yours?"

"You decide,"


End file.
